Sweet Little Lies
by Alexia Gemini Potter
Summary: In one year, Alex has made a new life for herself. In the midst of her self proclaimed exile, she reconnects with the world by a chance meeting. Now she's a whole new person, will she fit into the world she thought she left behind? -Sequel to DLS-
1. A New Kind of Beginning

Chapter 1

* * *

-One year later-

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ginny protested. She was dragging Hermione around the corner. "I heard the band that's playing tonight is supposed to be really good, and I haven't been out in AGES! Harry's always working, and with the wedding planning I feel like I'm indoors all the time. Please say you'll at least TRY and enjoy this?" She looked pleadingly up to Hermione, who was still skeptical.

"I just don't like punk-rock that's all; I mean it all sounds like noise to me." She complained.

Ginny waved her hand. "Well it's not about you anyways. Here! Let's see if we can find a good spot."

They walked into a dimly lit bar off the main road and shoved their way through a crowd. It was smoky, and Hermione felt completely out of place.

"Besides, how often are we in the city?" Ginny smiled.

"Gin," Hermione whispered. "We're surrounded by muggles."

Ginny nodded. "Call it a guilty pleasure, but I like coming here when I can. It's small; no one knows us, and most of the time they have really good bands playing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry knows about this right?"

Ginny's eyes widened a little guiltily. "Uh, no. Actually he thinks I'm looking at silverware."

"Silverware?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow.

Ginny nodded and ordered a beer from the dirty looking man who came to take their orders. Hermione shook her head as he walked off. "This place looks like it will give you hepatitis if you stare at it long enough."

Ginny sighed. "You won't tell him right?"

Hermione leaned in closer. "This isn't one of these, 'getting cold feet you have to do something crazy now,' right?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'll tell him before the wedding, I just want to enjoy it while it lasts."

Hermione shrugged. "Alright, but I'm watching you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look the first band is playing."

They watched as a grubby band of teenagers took the stage to start setting up their equipment. When they started Hermione had to cover her ears. It sounded as if they were being strangled with the microphone wires. It was just a bunch of yelling and screaming. She wasn't even sure there were actual words.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU CALL THIS MUSIC?" She shouted to Ginny.

"THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST BAND; THE ONE I WANTED TO HEAR IS NEXT." She shouted back.

Hermione tried hard to cope with the enormous headache she felt coming on. Ginny was absolutely nuts if she thought this was entertainment

When the band stopped having seizures on stage Ginny stood up, "I'll be right back."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Please don't leave me."

"Well someone has to save the seats!" She protested.

Hermione groaned. "Fine, go. Just be quick."

Ginny bounced off through the crowd towards the loo as Hermione watched the next group come on the stage.

It was a band called 'Dumpster Diving in England' Hermione shook her head at the stupidity of it. It was a group of all boys, except the singer. She came on stage with fish net tights, a short pink mini skirt and vintage Go Go boots. Her shirt was ripped in places, and had strange symbols all over it. Her hair was a mixture of hot pink and black, the top half pulled back and the rest hung over her shoulders.

Hermione shook her head. The way kids dressed these days.

The band began playing a slow tune, and the girl started singing softly. Hermione's mouth opened in shock, this girl could actually carry a tune!

Ginny was on her way back when the music hit her ears.

"No way," She whispered to herself. "It couldn't be." She looked up on the stage and saw the singer, she looked up into the crowd and Ginny saw her eyes flash in the lights.

Hermione looked over as Ginny came running towards her.

The band picked up and the girl began swaying as the song picked up pace. The crowd got louder with cheering.

"Hermione!" She gasped. "Do you see that!"

Hermione looked at her strangely. "No, I don't see a cat."

Ginny shook her head. "NO, DO YOU SEE THAT?"

Hermione leaned in closer, "SEE WHAT?"

"THE GIRL!"

"WHAT SQUIRRELL?"

Ginny palmed her forehead. "ON STAGE!"

"OH! THE GIRL! WHAT ABOUT HER?"

"THAT'S ALEX!" Ginny screamed.

* * *

Alex only noticed the girls when the song had finished. Her eyes widened and she hurried off stage. They couldn't have recognized her….

"Great song Hellfire!" Her guitarist shouted behind her, "It gets better every time you sing it."

She nodded her thanks. "It was a good show, you guys are great. Look something came up and I have to split. I'll see you later."

A hand grabbed her gently, "You don't want to hang out, love?"

Alex looked up into a round pair of deep brown eyes, "David, I have to go really. Maybe I'll catch up later?"

"Baby you promised." He pleaded.

She smiled. "I know, but I'll make it up to you." She kissed him on the lips and turned, as she walked towards the dressing rooms she heard behind her, "David, you're girlfriend is like the wind. She's a fresh breath of air for everyone around her, but keeping her contained is impossible."

She smiled to herself and walked out. In her dressing room she peeled off her stage clothes and as quickly as she could manage, dressed in her street jeans and a plain, green T shirt. She kept telling herself over and over that they couldn't have known who she was. Her hair was different, and that alone was cover enough. She'd seen Harry on the street plenty of times, and he never recognized her. She did tend to run the opposite way whenever she saw him though, and she had made a wide berth around any magical gatherings. She'd been living as a muggle for a year now. When she opened the door, Hermione and Ginny were blocking the way out, cross-armed, and angry.

"Oh bother." She sighed.


	2. Uncertain

Chapter 2

* * *

Alex sat down at a table with Hermione and Ginny, she pulled out a small case, and put a cigarette to her lips.

"So, you found me." She sighed.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "You SMOKE?" She asked, completely shocked.

Alex shrugged. "It's healthier than breathing in the London air."

Ginny crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "So this is what you've been up to all this time? You're in a band? You're smoking, what, are you doing drugs too?"

Alex leaned in closer, "It doesn't count if you chase them with alcohol." She smiled.

When the two girls stared at her with mouths open she rolled her eyes. "I'm JOKING."

"Why haven't you written? At least told us you were ok?" Ginny asked.

Hermione frowned at her, "You promised to write to me and I never got one single letter."

Alex shrugged again and flicked her cigarette into an ashtray. "I figured it'd be best if I just didn't talk to anyone."

"Well that's selfish." Ginny said bitterly.

Alex looked at her sadly. "I just didn't want to deal, that's all. It's not like anyone was looking for me anyways if you just now found me. By chance, I might add. What were you doing here anyways?"

"That's not the point." Ginny said angrily.

Hermione twiddled with the corner of a napkin. "You know it's not true," She said quietly. "He went looking for you."

Alex pursed her lips. "Well he didn't do a good job, now did he?" She snapped.

Ginny put up her hand. "We didn't come here to fight you Alex. We just wanted to see how you've been."

"Peachy." Alex replied.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Summer got married. She sent an owl-"

Alex pressed her lips together. "I got it. I just couldn't go."

Ginny tried her very best to control her breathing. "You couldn't even tell her why?"

Alex lit up another cigarette and looked away. "She knows why. You all do."

"If you could just talk to him-" Hermione suggested.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Talk about what exactly? I think we all just about talked ourselves out."

"Harry misses you." Ginny said quietly. "You're his only family you know."

Alex's heart twisted into a knot. "Don't you dare use him against me." She said, choking back tears. "Look I don't know what you came here for, and it's been lovely chatting, but piss off." She stood up angrily and took off down the street.

* * *

Alex walked home in a daze. She was so blindingly angry, yet depressed and unsure of everything at the same time. When Ginny had mentioned Harry it felt as if her heart had dropped from her chest. No one could ever replace the bond they had, even if he was a complete idiot to her, no one understood her like he did. She missed him terribly. She was still angry with him, considerably, but she still missed him.

When she got to her small apartment off the main road, a block away, she collapsed onto her sofa. They hadn't talked long, but Alex noticed she had left out major details about why she hadn't been writing. She hadn't told them about David either, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Alex bit her lip and chewed on it thoughtfully. It wasn't as if she were ashamed of dating a muggle, but what better way to keep her witchcraft a secret than to not tell anyone at all? They didn't have to know about David, and David didn't have to know about them, she thought to herself with a sturdy nod of her head.

It had been relatively easy to hide it from him thus far. They had only been dating for three months now, but as time progressed Alex worried about slip ups. On their very first date they had gone to dinner at a fancy restaurant on the far end of town, upon arriving a man had walked up to Alex in a pink jumper and an odd arrangement of hats atop his head and shook her hand excitedly. David found it amusing and passed it off as some nutty bum who thought she was royalty, but what if she found others she had been to school with? What if she ran into Harry? Alex frowned. David didn't even know she had a brother.

She had made it a point to avoid any conversation that directly related to family. Once he made a mention of meeting his mother and Alex had purposely choked on her food to avoid confrontation.

There was a knock on her door and it shook her violently out of her thoughts. Nearly jumping off the couch, she tried to calm her nerves when she opened the door.

It was David. _Speak of the bloody devil, _she thought to herself ironically.

He stood there with his usual sappy grin plastered on his face. He was unusually perky. His brown, mousey hair was as fly-away as usual, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary for him, except both his hands were behind his back….

Alex opened her mouth to question him, but he thrust a bouquet of flowers in her face, a tad more excitedly than he probably intended.

Forced backward, Alex accepted the flowers with a curious smile. "David," She said breathlessly. "What are these about?"

David shrugged carelessly, still smiling whimsically, and shut the door behind him, making himself comfortable.

"I thought you deserved them," He pecked her on the cheek. "For just being you."

Alex rolled her eyes, but her cheeks flushed appreciatively.

"The show was great." He said casually, trying to make conversation as he flopped onto her couch.

Alex sighed. "It was alright I suppose." She came over to him and sat on his lap playfully. "I think you coming to visit has been the best part of the whole day though." She bent her head to his and kissed him gently.

"I saw you with someone after the show, friends of yours?" He asked after he pulled away.

Alex frowned. "Yes." She tried to lean into him again to shut him up but he was quicker.

"I didn't know you had any friends." He looked up at her hopefully. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to open up to him, confide in him, and tell him secrets. She wrinkled her nose; this relationship was definitely most backwards.

"You're my friend." She said with a smile.

"Alex, I thought we were going to work on this?" He groaned. "You promised you would talk to me more, for us."

Alex pushed herself off of him and sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at him she sighed. "They were friends that I haven't seen in a while. That's all."

"Friends you might want to introduce me to? The only people you hang out with are the ones at the bar." David crossed his arms.

"I'm friends with loads of people, that doesn't mean I go out and seek their individual attentions every day." Alex said with a tilt of her chin.

"I think, if we really want to have a relationship Alex, then we have to be honest with each other." He said, staring into her eyes.

Alex narrowed her eyes. He knew that he pegged her. They may have only just began their relationship a few short months ago, but David had always been the activist on how to make it last forever. He was the forever sort of type, and didn't every woman want that in a relationship?

Alex inwardly damned herself for being so closed inside. She had to admit she was being a mite ungrateful.

How did she explain friends from school though?

_Oh yes David, by the way I'm a witch. I can do magic, fly on broomsticks, and oh yes and I spent most of my years surviving a war between good and evil, almost dying several times and my brother and I are the most famous witch and wizard in the entire world. _

That would about sum it up. _I wonder if mentioning my preference to Transfigurations and what my ideal magical job would be if I were to go back to that life would be relevant? _She thought sarcastically to herself.

David waved a hand in front of her face.

"You went off into your mind again." He said with a smile.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry David, there's just so much on my mind lately. I've been so stressed about the shows that I haven't been sleeping well, and I may be coming down with a cold." She feebly coughed into her hand.

David instantly sat up straight. "I'll go make you a pot of tea, you lie down here. I can't have you getting sick on me." He sprang off the couch in an instant and went about the room, grabbing a blanket for her as he simultaneously began boiling water in a kettle for her on the stove.

Alex smiled to herself as she lay on her couch, snuggled in her blanket.

Conversation, diverted.


	3. Owl Post

***AN*** SO sorry that there is so much confusion with the story! I started it over. I was starting to hate it and I felt that I went off the original plan I had for it, and now I've just deleted all the chapters and started fresh. Sorry to those of you returning and trying to figure out where all the other chapters went, and sorry to those of you who are wondering why I have reviews up to chapter 9. Don't worry though! I think you'll like this version better. I hope.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

That night Alex was plagued with a familiar dream. She was in a dimly lit room with an oversized bed in the center; she lay seductively on its silken sheets, wrapped in a blood red blanket.

A man came into view, he was tall; _he'd always been so tall. _She held out her arms to him, urging him to come to her. Her eyes pleaded with him to come closer to her. He only stood there, watching her, wanting her but never moving.

She stood up and went to him instead, dragging the blanket with her. She was enveloped with the scent of him, sweat and earth, with always just a hint of cinnamon.

He embraced her lovingly, caressing her back with his strong hands.

"Why won't you move?" She asked him

"You are the one unmoving, you stubborn girl." He whispered.

Alex sat up with a fright, waking instantly from her dream. Her forehead was damp with sweat, and she shivered, but not from the cold. The instant she woke from her dream she knew it was him. It was always him. Alex looked around her darkened bedroom and frowned. That had been the third time that week she had awoken with Fred's face still fresh in her mind. She got out of bed to make herself a pot of tea, wrapping her favorite lime green bath robe around her to keep the night's chill off. As she busied herself in the tiny kitchen she noticed a small tapping noise. By the time her tea was ready, the noise had gotten louder, and Alex was certain she was going mad.

"What in bloody hell is that noise?" The voice came from the couch in a mumbled blur.

Alex dropped her teacup and screamed, backing up against the wall.

David sat up straight and threw up his hands, "Alex! It's ok! It's just me!"

With a hand to her heart, Alex let out an audible sigh of relief. "Bloody hell David, you're going to give me a heart attack. What are you still doing here?"

David stood up and sheepishly put his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, I hope you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have, had you told me." She scolded. The tapping noise was still persisting, and Alex realized it was coming from her balcony. She slid open the glass door and jumped back as a large, brown owl swooped in. It looked quite irritated.

"Whoa! Don't panic Alex!" David screamed. "I'll get it! It's alright!" He flapped around trying to herd the bird back toward the door. Jumping around and flailing his arms in the air, David looked ridiculous. Alex crossed her arms and stood there watching, shaking her head. Calmly, she walked over to where her purse sat on the counter, pulled out a few coins and waited for the bird to land on her kitchen table. The owl stuck out its leg, glowering at her.

"Don't give me that look; it's not my fault you're delivering at all hours of the night." She snapped, putting the coins in a little bag tied to the bird's leg. She unraveled the note as the bird took off again out the door.

David stood there, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Wh-what just…did you just? I'm so confused."

Alex peered over the note and stared at him. "Haven't you ever received a letter by owl post?"

"Owl post?" David asked, thoroughly confused.

Alex frowned. It had been so long since she had used regular posts she had forgotten that owls weren't normally seen delivering messages.

"Very intelligent creatures." She stated quietly, going back to her letter.

"How did it even find you?" David asked, still in awe.

Alex shrugged. "No idea."

"And you're not at all bothered by that?" David asked as he sat down on the sofa once again.

Alex was deep into the message, not paying attention. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What is it? Who is it from?" David tapped his fingers on the couch impatiently. It was three o' clock in the morning, his girlfriend had just received a message by owl, and he wanted answers. He had known from the very beginning she was a little strange, but this was getting a little out of hand. "Alex. What's going on?" He asked a little louder.

She crumpled up the letter and stared at him. "My brother is getting married." She said distantly.

"Brother? You have a brother?" David asked in an abnormally high voice.

Alex nodded slightly, clutching the paper to her chest.

David stood up and marched over to where Alex was standing, lost in her thoughts. "Alright look, I think I've been patient enough, I want to know what this is about!" He nearly shouted at her.

Alex continued to stand completely still, only her eyes moved as she locked her gaze onto his. He stepped back a little as she narrowed them at him.

"My brother is getting married. What else is there to know?" She asked calmly.

"How about the fact that you've never once mentioned you had a brother?" He said angrily.

"I don't like to talk about my past David, you know that." Alex shrugged past him to return to her bedroom. She had to think, and David was still pestering her.

"Alex I just want to get to know you." He argued as she continued to walk away.

She turned to him and sighed. "David, you know the me that I want you to know. The me _you _want to know has been gone for quite a while now."

"What does that even mean?" He asked, frustrated.

Alex smiled. "Not sure. Good night David." She shut the door in his face and leaned into the hard wood frame.

What was she going to do?


	4. Easier Said Than Done

Chapter 4

* * *

Alex stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was crazy, Alex decided resolutely, for even thinking about going to the wedding. She would be crazy _not _to go. It was her brother's wedding after all. She sighed and ran her hands through her insanely pink hair. Alex looked at the crumpled bit of parchment the invitation was on and re-read it for the one hundredth time. It was a week away, and it would be at the Burrow.

Alex sadly smiled as she thought of the Weasley's cozy little home. It was the only place she had ever truly called home, even though it had never really been hers. Home was where you left your heart. Alex felt her chest constrict as the pain welled in her core. She had left her heart there a long time ago, and now she was facing the ultimate reality of returning to the one place she swore she'd never go back to. Her wounds were still cut so deep inside, even if she were to go to the wedding, what would she do? What could she even say to anyone? Pressing her lips together, Alex summoned all the energy she could muster and forced herself to look at her reflection in the mirror again.

"I'm not in love with him anymore." She said to the mirror. "I'm going to go and I'm going to have a wonderful time." Alex nodded her head and walked out of her bathroom proudly.

"I can do this." She said aloud to herself. "I'm a pillar of strength and I will not let my emotions affect my actions."

Alex turned the corner into her living room and stopped. David was coming in through her front door, whistling to himself.

"Do I need to start locking that damn door?" She asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips.

David smiled at her. "I missed you too. I thought after our rough night you'd like some breakfast." He held up a peace offering of doughnuts and Alex dropped her arms in defeat.

"Doughnuts. My only weakness." She mumbled happily, grabbing the box from him and darting into the kitchen.

"Couldn't help but notice you were talking to yourself again love." David said as he followed. "Have you been listening to self help tapes again?"

Alex glared at him. She knew he was teasing, but it was too early in the morning to feel pleasant.

"I've decided to go to the wedding and I was giving myself a pep talk so I can't talk myself out of it." She said through a mouth full of jelly doughnut.

David stared at his feet for a moment before looking up at her.

"Can I come with you?" He asked quietly.

Alex stopped chewing the bite that was in her mouth and stared at him wide eyed. She hadn't even thought of bringing David! Bringing him would definitely bring about a few questions. But if she did bring him….

"I- uh I haven't thought about that actually." She said truthfully.

He nodded. "I know you don't want to talk about your past, but I feel like if maybe I could go with you and meet your family…." He trailed off hopefully.

Alex pressed her lips together. _I could always erase his memory afterwards, _she thought to herself. "I have to think about it. I haven't seen my brother in over a year and we didn't exactly part ways on the best of terms. I'm not sure I want this to be the time you meet them. You understand? The first time I go back, I don't know what it's going to be like."

David nodded. "I understand love. I want you to do what you feel is best."

Alex bit her bottom lip and pondered the possibilities. "There are a lot of things that you may not understand about my family David."

David ruffled a bit, trying not to look angry. "In my defense I didn't know you had much of a family at all until last night."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry David. I have a problem about sharing and I know that. When I moved here it was the first time I had ever moved away from my brother. We'd never been apart before, and when I left I wasn't very happy with him. I'm actually still quite angry with him come to think about it." Alex crossed her arms and looked up into David's eyes sadly. "The point is, I'm still trying to work through this and I don't know how to use words to express it. That's why I started singing."

David pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair lovingly. "When you're ready, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Alex held back a wave of tears she felt welling up inside of her. Openly lying about who she was never bothered her, but now, being held by David like this, crying because she finally told an ounce of truth made her feel like the biggest liar ever. How was she going to explain to him about where she came from? Would he still hold her like this? Would she care?

* * *

Alex paced nervously across her living room, wearing a path in her carpet.

"You're going to be just fine you know." David said reassuringly as he sat cross legged on her couch. She had called him to come as a backup plan to use force as necessary to get her to go to the wedding.

She bit her thumb nail in deep concentration, trying to let David's words seep in.

"I can go with you if you want-"

"NO!" She snapped, her eyes wide. Alex took a deep breath. "No, it's better to go alone. I'm nervous enough as it is."

David frowned and leaned back. "Well you look great, and I don't see why you're so nervous, I've seen you get on stage in front of a crowd ready to demolish the building and you rocked it."

Alex smiled. "A crowd of strangers is significantly different than people you've grown up with." She took another deep breath and tried to clear her mind.

She did happen to look quite foxy. Alex was wearing a short black dress that had shreds of fabric hanging down at random for a skirt effect. It was strappy, tight and it made her hair look ten times more pink than it actually was. Her shoes were equally as strappy, with three inch heels.

"You definitely look like a singer in a punk band." David laughed. He stood up and hugged her closely, kissing the back of her neck lovingly. "Just have a good time. Reconcile with your brother, and if you can't just make the best of it."

"Wise words, but they are easier said than done." Alex frowned. "I just don't even know what to say. It's his wedding day, and I-" Emotions choked in her throat and she held back another set of tears.

David kissed her forehead and looked at her closely. "You're sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Positive. I don't think you're ready for that yet."

David stared at her strangely. "Once you meet my mother you'll understand that I can put up with just about anything." He said jokingly.

Alex pressed her lips together. "Aren't you an only child?"

David smiled and nodded. "I was quite the rebel growing up; pretty sure that's why my mum never wanted anymore."

Alex nodded. Trying to avoid any more family talk, she looked at her wrist watch.

"Are you taking the train there?" David asked after a moment. "You never did say where the wedding was."

Alex's eyes widened as she realized she had only ever been to the Burrow by limited means of transportation, a flying car, floo and apparation. All three of which were highly unexplainable to her muggle boyfriend.

"Uh- yes, the train. I think I'll do that." She smiled nervously.

"It's the day of the wedding and you're only just now thinking about how to get there?" He asked with a sideways smile. "You're impossible."

"Don't worry, I'll get there. I'm a big girl, I can handle this." She said more confidently. David squeezed her hand one last time and headed for the door.

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be at home. Just in case-"

Alex shooed him out the door. "I'll be fine." She said again.

As the door shut behind him, David chuckled softly to himself. That girl was a piece of work. He turned back to the door when a loud 'pop' sound caught his attention. He shrugged it off and wandered down the hallway and out of the building.


	5. The Grand Arrival

Chapter 5

* * *

Alex felt the pitch forward, caught her heel in something as she landed, and rolled very ungracefully towards a solid object that she promptly crashed into as she came out of her spiral.

Her perfectly done hair that she'd spent hours on was now in a tangle around her head. She had felt a snap in her ankle and was afraid to find out if it was her bone or her shoe.

"Please be my ankle." She whispered as she grabbed the fence she had rolled into to pull herself up. When she stood up, and there was a three inch difference in her stance, she moaned loudly and looked down at the heel that was still stuck in the ground a few yards away. She was now covered in dust, her dress was ripped slightly at the bottom, and her hair was still wildly flying around her as the wind picked up.

She bent down and yanked the heel out of the ground and stared at it mournfully in her hand.

"The ONE day I needed things to go right." She said tearfully. Alex rubbed her arm and winced. When she lifted her hand to see blood on her, she threw up her hands, simultaneously throwing the heel behind her, groaning menacingly.

Taking a deep breath, she looked toward the Burrow. She was about a mile away, and even from there on the top of the hill she could see it dressed for the festivities. She couldn't help but smile thinking Mrs. Weasley had a lot to do with the streamers coming out of the windows and she was almost certain the white birds flying around the house were doves charmed to stay within a certain area.

Trying to dust herself off, she concluded that it was already too late for her to go back and try and patch herself up. She'd have to drag herself in looking like she'd had a fight, and make the best of it. Looking down at her arm she realized it could probably use a bandage to stop the bleeding too.

"Oh hi everyone," Alex mumbled ironically to herself. "Oh yes, I haven't seen any of you in a year, how lovely to see you. Oh this? It's nothing! Bleeding everywhere you say? How wonderful."

She rolled her eyes at herself and began hobbling down the hill. Half way down she heard a tell-tale 'pop' and whirled around.

"Miss! Are you alright? Can I help you!" A voice called out to her. She recognized the face immediately and she tried to swallow the sandpaper feeling in her throat down so she could actually speak.

"Hi George." She managed to get out.

George Weasley stopped mid stride and stared at her completely awe-stricken. Another 'pop' sounded behind him and she saw Summer dusting off her dress.

"What in bloody hell happened to you?" He asked, trying to assess her injuries.

Summer's head snapped up and realized the gravity of the situation. She saw Alex and bit her lip to keep from screaming at her. Very poised, she walked toward them and acknowledged the bedraggled mess in front of her.

"Alex." She said tightly.

Alex awkwardly waved at her. "I seem to be in a situation."

George was still staring at her like she had grown horns. "Again…what in bloody hell did you do?"

Alex sighed. "I landed wrong and fell into the fence." She said, pointing to the offending object. "I almost went all the way down the hill."

"Why are you even here?" Summer snapped.

"I was invited." Alex said calmly. Summer had every right to be angry with her. Everyone did.

Summer rolled her eyes and brushed past her, walking toward the house. George looked at Alex sympathetically.

"Look I know this is a little awkward for you, but you really should come inside and get cleaned up. You look like you were in a bar fight." George smiled and leaned forward to pick a stick out of her hair.

Alex moaned. "I can't do anything right."

George shrugged. "No, but usually it turns out alright in the end."

Alex smiled and started back down the hill.

"You broke your shoe." George said behind her.

Alex sighed again. "I know, and then I threw it behind me and lost it. I didn't have any glue to fix it anyways." She shrugged.

George stared at her, confused. "Have you forgotten how to use magic?"

Alex stopped and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything that made sense.

George laughed. "Really Alex, has it been that long? All you have to do is summon the shoe part over and then fix it. Good as new."

Alex stared off into the distance for a moment. He was absolutely right, why hadn't she thought of that? It was a quick simple fix and she acted as if she'd never heard of magic before. Why couldn't everything be that quick and simple to fix.

"I haven't got my wand." She said quietly. "I put it away a long time ago. I haven't used it since."

George whistled. "You've gone this long without magic? No wonder you gave me that look." He pulled out his wand and remedied the situation. He couldn't fix the gash in her arm, or shake out all of the sticks in her hair, but he fixed her shoe and that alone made Alex significantly happier.

"You ready for this?" He asked as they neared the house.

Alex shrugged. "I'm going to have to be."

They walked through the door and the crowd that greeted them was overwhelming. Every single person that could have fit in the house, was there circling the front door waiting for Alex to come in.

She stared at all the silent faces.

George looked over at Summer who had been standing in the corner brooding.

"I may have mentioned she was here." She said to him quietly.

There was an uproar of welcomes and scattered comments, a flurry of arms and bodies as they all pulled Alex into the house, asking her everything to how she had been to why in bloody hell her hair was pink, and were those twigs sticking out of it? She heard a comment about London fashion being strange, and then a new wave came and Alex was plunged into another torrent of people.

When she was suddenly face to face with Harry the room went deadly quiet and she smiled awkwardly.

"You made it." He said with a shaky voice.

Alex nodded and thought to herself, if a pin were to drop it would break everyone's ear drums.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, which she accepted with a lot of wincing as he squeezed the wound on her arm.

"Careful!" She cried. "I don't want to bleed all over you on your wedding day."

Harry pulled away from her, concerned. "Bleeding? What did you do?"

"Fell." She said with a frown.

Harry broke into laughter and pulled her up the stairs. When they stopped in front of Ginny's bedroom, he gingerly knocked on the door. "I have a present for you ladies."

He opened the door slightly so he wouldn't see inside in fear of Mrs. Weasley beating him with a blunt object, and he shoved Alex through the door with a quiet, "Good luck."

Alex steadied herself as she heard the door shut. Staring at the room, there were piles of dresses, ribbons and lacey things everywhere. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Fleur were all staring back at her.

Ginny smiled triumphantly at Hermione. "I told you she'd make it."


	6. The Elephant in the Room

Chapter 6

* * *

Alex sat in the corner watching the women busy themselves around Ginny. She looked incredible in her wedding gown, her long red hair flowing over her shoulders.

"How have you been dear?" Molly asked as she twirled her wand in Ginny's hair, tightening a few curls that had gone astray.

Alex bobbed her head a little and tried to smile. "I've been surviving." She pressed the cold wash cloth she held in her hand a little harder onto her wound.

"She sings in a bar." Ginny said with a smile.

Molly glanced over at Alex and then quickly back to what she was doing, trying hard to suppress the questions.

"I'm glad you made it." Hermione said to her excitedly. "There's so much we have to catch up on."

"Oh I can't stay." Alex said with a frown. She wanted to leave right now if she could have gotten away with it. "Just for the service."

Molly gave her a sharp glance. "Of course you're staying." She said with a finality that made Alex's skin crawl.

"I just…I just didn't want it to be awkward or anything." Alex said softly.

Molly sighed. "It's only going to be as awkward as you make it dear."

Alex thought about that and realized it was completely true. She felt awkward being there, so that's why it was awkward. How could it be less awkward? Alex couldn't think of a reasonable answer to that.

Hermione fiddled with a string on her dress. "There's an elephant in the room and I'm going to point it out." She said bluntly. Everyone stopped to look at her strangely. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "Alex, you were shagging Fred, and now you're not. Harry was mad at you for it, and now you won't speak to either of them. For that reason alone you spent the past year hiding from everyone. Now you're back. The end."

"You were doing WHAT with my son!" Molly shrieked.

Ginny hid her face in her hands, and groaned.

"Yes, that'll make everything less awkward Hermione, thank you." Alex said stiffly.

* * *

Harry stood in the center of the crowd getting heartily patted on the back, congratulations and an array of inappropriate comments about his wedding night from the younger crowd. Arthur came up to him smiling and shook his hand, pulling him into a hug and mumbling about being proud of him and how he wouldn't have chosen anyone else for his only daughter.

Harry's mouth went a little dry when Arthur kept reminding him that Ginny was in fact, his only daughter. After about the fifth time, Harry pulled away, red in the face and felt like he was suffocating.

He slipped outside to see the chairs starting to fill up, they all pointed to a flowered arch where he'd be saying his vows to Ginny, making her his for the rest of their lives. He smiled and knew in his heart that it was all he ever wanted.

Harry noticed Fred leaning against the house toward the back and he made his way over to him.

They acknowledged each other with a silent nod.

"She's here you know." Harry said casually.

Fred nodded. "Yea. I know."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Harry asked him.

Fred only shrugged.

Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So you're dad is ok with me right? He kept mentioning about Ginny being his only daughter and it made me wonder." He was rambling and he knew it.

Fred smiled. "He's ok with it. We all are." He gave Harry a sideways glance. "Funny how a man can give up his only daughter. I don't think I could do it."

Harry shrugged. "It makes her happy. At least I hope I make her happy."

Fred frowned. "You're not getting the double standard you're holding here are you?"

Harry paled. "Of course that's where this is going." He sighed. "I get it. I thought we resolved this?"

Fred shrugged again. "I thought we did too."

"Well she hugged me, and I was the one she was most furious with, so I have hope." Harry said carefully.

Fred smiled. "So we're good?"

"If you two are good, then we're good." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright then. Go marry my sister. The ONLY sister I have." Fred said with a mock narrowed stare.

Harry laughed and walked to his place at the altar as everyone made ready to begin.

As the procession started and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out first he noticed how red and angry Molly looked. Then when Hermione came out with Ron, she looked grey and Ron was whispering rapidly to her. When he noticed Alex slip in the back looking like a scared rabbit, he sighed.

Something was definitely up here.

When Ginny came out the world seemed to stop around him. Beautiful couldn't even begin to compare to how she looked. Radiant barely touched the surface. She was smiling at him with her wide eyes, he noticed a quick glance to her mother and then she was back to beaming at him. Barely remembering to breathe, she met him at the altar and Harry couldn't remember anything they had rehearsed. All he knew was this was the happiest moment in his entire life.

* * *

Alex avoided Molly at all costs. After the death glares through the entire service, and the heated words she had remembered before she ran out of Ginny's room like she'd be devoured at any moment, Alex resolved to keep a wide distance away from her. She understood exactly why Molly was angry; apparently no one had informed her of why Alex had disappeared. After the vows and a very impressive wand related fire work display, Alex had snuck into the house and tried to make a beeline for the front door.

As she passed the living room, movement caught her eye and she turned so violently she fell over, landing right on her bandaged arm.

She stared up at the ceiling until the spots went away, her hair splayed across the floor.

"You're a disaster in living flesh, you know that?" The familiar voice teased as Fred loomed over her, offering her a hand up.

She couldn't remember how to breathe.

Alex stood up and flexed her arm to make sure she hadn't done any more damage to it.

"Were you leaving?" He asked casually.

Alex sighed. "Before your mother kills me? Why yes, yes I was."

"Why would she do that?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Because Hermione informed her of all our misdeeds and why I've been missing for a year. Right before the wedding started." Alex's cheeks went hot as she remembered how angry she was with Hermione.

Fred's eyes widened. "Oh." He said simply.

Alex nodded. "I think I'll go now and save my remaining limbs. Good seeing you." She turned to leave but heard him laugh.

"Is it good seeing me?" He hadn't meant to sound disappointed, but he was.

Alex bit her bottom lip and grabbed the door handle behind her. "I can't stay Fred. No one wants me here, and I've already made a bigger mess than I should have. I ruin everything I touch and I just can't stay." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Can I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Why?" Alex crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why not? Can't we talk?"

"That would take away the purpose of me stating that I'd never talk to you again." Alex said snappishly.

"You're talking to me right now." Fred pointed out.

"Damn." Alex stamped her foot.

"You're being childish about the whole thing." He said angrily. "I just want to know what happened. I just want to know why you left."

Alex took a deep breath and looked around the room to make sure everyone was still outside.

"I don't want to talk about it here." She stuck her hand down the front of her dress and pulled out a thin card covered in inky decorations.

"You have a card?" He asked with a sideways grin.

"You have a beard." She pointed to his stubble and smiled back.

Alex turned and walked out the front door. Poking her head back in for a moment she whispered. "If anyone asks, I fell again and had to leave to recover my injuries."

"You _did _fall, and you _are _going to recover your injuries." Fred said with a laugh.

"Then I'm not lying." Alex smiled brightly and shut the door.

Fred shook his head. She may have pink hair now, but she was definitely the same clumsy, absurdly cute girl he'd chased after a year ago. Holding the card in his hand he sighed. He really wanted her to know how sorry he was. About everything.


	7. Just Talking Away

Chapter 7

* * *

Alex realized the gravity of the situation of giving Fred her card only when she was about to get on stage a week later at the bar. What if Fred showed up? How would she explain him to David? How would she explain David to Fred? She wasn't sure how this would play out, but she knew the minute she stepped on stage she would see him. Alex just knew it.

He was there, sitting at a table directly in front of the stage. She glared at him when she came on stage.

After the show, she went backstage and hid in her dressing room, refusing to face him. She had promised to talk to him, but she didn't want to talk to him _now._ There was a knock on the door and she held her breath.

"Hey, can I come in?" David asked, peering around the door.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh it's only you."

David frowned and shut the door behind him.

"Well it's nice to see you too." He said unhappily.

Alex frowned. "I'm expecting someone and I don't know if I want to talk to him or not."

"Him?" David's eyebrows rose dramatically. "What do you mean _him? _Who's _him?_"

Alex rolled her eyes. "An old friend."

David frowned. "A friend, or a _friend_?"

Alex glared at him. "I can meet men in my dressing room if I want David, who are you to tell me I can't?" She asked threateningly.

"Your boyfriend. That's who. I don't like it." David crossed his arms.

"You don't have to like it." She snapped.

"So sorry if I don't want my girl talking to some guy alone in her dressing room with me not here!" David bristled.

"What I have to say to him is private." Alex fumed.

"Oh private! I see!" David waved his arms around, red in the face. "_Private. _I get the hint." He walked toward the door and opened it and came face to face with a broad chest.

Alex, who was sitting at her makeup table, put her head on her hand and groaned.

Fred stood there awkwardly with one hand raised to knock at the door that had just opened.

David stepped back and had to look up at Fred who stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Is this the bloke?" David asked angrily, thrusting his thumb behind him.

"GO AWAY! BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed, throwing the first thing she could grab toward the door. David shoved Fred out of the way and slammed the door behind them.

The two men stood awkwardly outside in the dim hallway looking around.

"What did you do to her?" Fred asked.

David frowned. "I didn't do anything. Who are you and what business do you have with my girl?"

Fred tried not to laugh. "Your girl?"

David's chin went up. "Yea, my girl."

"The one who just threw you out of her room?" Fred asked. "That girl?"

David glared at him. "You going to tell me what you want with her or what?"

"Well I was going to gag her and bind her arms and legs, throw her over my shoulder and kidnap her, bringing her back to my lair where I'd hold her ransom for several hours, but you seem to have ruined my plan and now I'll have to kill you both." Fred said with a completely neutral face.

Before David could respond the door opened and Alex stood there glaring at them both.

"Bane of my existence. Both of you." She mumbled.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Fred said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't have to." She retorted.

David glared at them both. "I knew it! Bloody hell, you're sleeping with him aren't you!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, David. I'm not. And for the record I'm not sleeping with you either. So now that we all know my personal business, would you two care to leave me alone?"

"You invited me here!" Fred cried.

David threw up his arms in frustration.

"Look we could always meet in Hogsmede or something couldn't we? Why here? This is a muggle bar." Fred looked around and frowned.

David looked at him, confused. "A what bar? Look just because you're new around here doesn't mean you can go around calling this place foul names!"

Alex smacked her face.

Fred smiled wickedly. "He doesn't know does he?"

"Know what? What is going on here?" David demanded.

Alex gave Fred the most heart stopping glare he'd ever received in his life.

"Fred is an old friend that I haven't seen in a while. David if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now since neither of you will take a hint." Alex pushed past the two of them and walked out of the bar.

"Now look what you did!" David screamed at Fred.

Fred laughed, despite himself. "I can't believe she hasn't told you." He said in awe.

David fumed. "So why don't you tell me?"

Fred shrugged with a smile on his face. "Tell you what?" With that, he walked off, whistling to himself.

Alex sat outside on a bench, brooding. Fred came around the corner and stopped in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't want to." She answered.

Fred sat down next to her and stared at the pavement beneath their feet.

"He'll probably come bumbling around the corner any minute to make sure I don't take you right here in the street." He said with a grin.

Alex shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing Fred."

He frowned and grabbed her hand. "Come back home Alex. That's where you're wanted."

Alex laughed hollowly. "Home? I don't have a home. The only home I've ever had is my cheap apartment a block away from here. Besides, I'm pretty sure after the damage I did at the wedding, I'm not wanted anywhere near your family."

Fred sighed and shook his head. "Look I know why you left and I know you thought it would help but it's clearly not doing anything but making you more miserable."

Alex frowned. "Either way I'm miserable Fred. I can't be with you, I don't have anywhere I can go, I'm in a band I can't just leave that here and forget about it and David…."

A shadow crossed Fred's face and he dropped her hand. "Yes there's David to think about." He said bitterly.

Alex couldn't help but smile. "Jealous are we?"

"Of course I am." Fred said angrily. "He's a muggle! Not that I have anything against muggles but…really, come on Alex. You can do better than a muggle!"

"I find him blissfully ignorant and that's exactly what I need right now. Someone who doesn't know my past. Someone who can't judge me for what I've done." Alex hugged herself tightly and looked up, trying to will away the tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong Alex. I was wrong. I was so damn wrong, and I hurt you in the process." Fred brushed back her hair off her face, and cupped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "If I have to spend the rest of my life begging for your forgiveness I will."

"Mind telling me what this is then?" An angry voice pierced through the moment.

Fred removed his hand from Alex's face and leaned back on the bench. Red in the face, Alex looked up at David.

"You're impossible." She muttered.

"I'm impossible? You're out here blatantly flirting with this guy and trying to get rid of me so you can be alone with him. Yes, I'm completely irrational for intruding." David crossed his arms.

Fred stood up. "I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression, but I don't believe you have any idea what this is. I've known Alex since she was eleven years old. She probably didn't mention that."

"I haven't mentioned much of anything since you two have been doing most of the talking." Alex said quietly to herself, still sitting on the bench in the shadow of the two men.

They ignored her.

"You may have known her longer but I'm with her now, which obviously means something." David retorted.

"She's only with you because she won't forgive me." Fred snapped.

"Well sorry to say mate, but she's coming home with me." David said with a smile.

"She could come home with me if she wanted!" Fred argued.

"Of course she wouldn't go home with you! She's with me!" David yelled.

Alex shook her head and stood up, completely aggravated.

"Well as much as I love sitting here listening to you two decide what I'm allowed and not allowed to do, I'm going to go home." She said as the two men continued their argument.

Without acknowledgement, Alex walked off. They didn't even notice she had gone.


	8. Who Are You Again?

Chapter 8

* * *

Alex walked on in brooding anger. She couldn't believe those two had the _audacity _to treat her that way. Shaking her fists at her sides, she continued on her path, unaware of her follower.

The first hint that someone was near, she turned in agitation, thinking it had to be one or both of her suitors. When she saw Seamus, however, she was shocked into complete silence.

He waved at her awkwardly from the distance between them. Alex noted that she had somehow managed to angrily walk about a mile past her intended destination into a narrow corridor used for truck loaders and the occasional dealer. The sun went behind a cloud, casting a gloom over the two.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"I saw you storm off, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said reasonably.

"I haven't seen you since Hogwarts and you just casually follow me home to see if I'm alright?" Alex asked, feeling uneasy.

Seamus nodded eagerly. "You haven't seen me, but I've seen you." He said cheerfully.

Alex's discomfort severely tightened in her abdomen. "Seamus, are you alright?"

He smiled pristinely and took a step closer, immediately she took one back. Seamus frowned.

"Why are you frightened?" He asked sadly.

Alex looked around her ironically. "Oh I don't know Seamus, you've cornered me in a dark alley way and admitted freely that you've been watching me, I should be at complete ease with you stalking toward me right now."

Seamus looked crestfallen. "All I've ever wanted to do was get to know you and you won't even give me the chance."

Alex bit her lip, feeling guilty, but also still feeling the need to run far away.

"It's not that I don't like you." She said reassuringly, edging toward the street.

"You're trying to escape." He pointed out.

Alex folded her arms across her chest, irritated. "I'm not escaping! I'm simply trying to put a comfortable distance between us because I don't feel right about this situation!"

Seamus's eyes went wide as Alex stepped off the curb, attempting to cross the street. "ALEX! NO!"

But the screams of protest were lost on her, the pain was so excruciating she lost consciousness almost instantaneously.

The truck driver got out in a panic, looking at her crumpled body in agony. Seamus ran to her and nearly cried in relief. "She's still breathing." He said, trying to stay calm.

Seamus stayed with her until the ambulance came and took her away. All he wanted was for her to be ok, but that's what got her hit by a truck in the first place.

* * *

Bright lights were swirling around her as she came to. What were those lights doing there? Everything looked so clean.

"Take it easy miss," A voice said to her calmly. "Don't try and move anything yet, you've suffered a major injury, and it won't do to upset anything else."

Injury? She was injured? Her chest felt heavy, and her arm throbbed.

"It's a miracle you weren't killed miss, it's not every day someone gets hit by a loading truck and lives on with just a broken arm." The voice said very gently.

Broken arm? Truck? She wanted to speak but her throat felt as if it were filled with cotton. How in the hell did she get hit by a truck?

She felt an incredible warmth spread through her body and her head felt stuffed with the same cotton that must have been in her throat. A deep sleep enveloped her and she couldn't think any more about where she was.

The nurse nodded with a smile. "Morphine for you love. That's it, sleep tight."

"She's coming around again." A different voice floated to her senses as the swirling lights above her came into focus once again. She felt strangely refreshed, except for the dull pain in her arm, she actually felt pretty good.

"She's healing incredibly well. It's only been two days." The same female voice she remembered was there too.

Blinking her eyes, she looked around. A tall handsome doctor was peering at her gingerly as an old, squat nurse fidgeted beside her.

"Good morning there." The doctor said kindly. "You've been quite a mystery around here miss. Can you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor persisted.

An unwelcome feeling spread over her. Name? What was her name? She pried into the deepest chasms of her mind and scraped at anything she could grasp, but there was nothing.

"No." She rasped, feeling scared. "I don't remember."

The doctor nodded knowingly and scribbled something on his pad. He leaned into the nurse and whispered something. The nurse hurried off and the doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm afraid when you came in, there was no identification on you and no one accompanying you." He grasped at some comforting words but they eluded him. "I'm sorry miss, we're going to have to keep you here until we know who you can go home to."

She sat up gingerly and winced at the tightness of her body.

"I was hit by a truck?" She asked hoarsely.

The doctor nodded. "You're lucky to be alive really, it's quite astonishing." His eyes were wide and he smiled. "You've been here two days. A recovery from being hit by a truck should last months!"

She bit her lip. "I guess that's a good thing then."

The doctor was near to pacing, but he contained himself. This girl was a medical miracle, and he was dying to examine every inch of her to find out how it was even possible. She didn't even have a bruise on her today!

"I'll just let you rest." He said, resigned.

She nodded. Running a hand through her hair she stopped as she saw the tips of it and gasped, wrenching her hair into a better view.

"Is my hair pink?" She asked wildly.

The doctor pressed his lips together, obviously holding back the need to laugh. He nodded and quietly stepped out of the room.

She looked numbly out of the window across the room and noticed it was raining. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or if she had a family.

_And why was her hair pink?_


	9. Tell Me Lies

Chapter 9

* * *

David sat at the kitchen table, running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time. Alex had been missing for three days now and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out where she was. The last time he saw her was when he was fighting with that big red headed bloke, and then she'd disappeared. He probably should have told the guy he couldn't find her when he had gotten back to her apartment, that it was still locked and she hadn't even been there, but how was he supposed to find out where he was when he was trying to find Alex? He thought about it reasonably. He didn't have to know until David found her, then he'd be the hero coming to her rescue and he'd just casually mention that the big lug didn't go looking for her at all. He smiled to himself, but then his heart plummeted again. He'd done all the right things, contacted the police and filed a missing persons' and then waited miserably in her kitchen.

There was a knock on the door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Running wildly to the door he wrenched it open. He was shocked, however, when a short man appeared at the door looking almost as bad as himself.

"David?" The man asked hopefully.

"Yea, who's askin'?" He asked wearily.

"I'm a friend of Alex's." He held out his hand, but took it back after David only stared at it.

"I know where she is." He said quietly.

David swore in relief and let the man in. "You have to tell me mate I'm going insane."

He looked reluctant. "Does Fred know?"

"The big guy?" David asked unkindly.

The man nodded.

David suddenly looked worried, what if this kid was a family member? He had red hair too…

"Don't tell him, if he doesn't know." The stranger said suddenly. "I don't want him to know."

David looked at him with a million questions in his eyes.

The man sighed. "I've made a mess of things, and I want to set it right for Alex. She was miserable when she left, but she's been so happy with you. Look, I uh- Alex is…" The man rubbed an anxious hand across the back of his neck. "Alex was hit by a truck."

David's eyes were wide, but instead of screaming in a wild frenzy, as Seamus thought he would do, David sunk down onto the floor.

"She's ok!" He said quickly. "She just doesn't remember anything."

"Remember anything?" He echoed, his eyes darting to the stranger in the living room.

"She lost her memory. I was the one who called the ambulance, I've been checking in on her."

"And you only just now thought to tell me?" David asked, angrily getting back to his feet.

Seamus took a step back with his arms up in surrender. "I was weighing the situation. I'm only looking out for her best interests."

David looked at the man as if he'd strangle him, but decided against it. Instead he asked, "So what you're saying is, you want me to go to her and never say a word about this other guy?"

Seamus nodded.

"What if her memory comes back?" David asked quietly.

Seamus frowned. "The doctor said there's some pretty significant damage, it's unlikely that it would come back. This could be your chance. Your chance to make her happy."

David looked at the man and crossed his arms. "So what kept you from doing the same thing?" He demanded.

Seamus shrugged. "I've already done enough damage. I just want her to be happy."

David suddenly smiled to himself. She'd been so wrapped up in her past she hadn't ever given him a fair chance, maybe this was exactly what they needed. A fresh start. He looked guiltily at his new friend.

"It feels like one big lie." He admitted.

Seamus shrugged nonchalantly once again and turned for the door. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and what doesn't kill her will make her stronger."

As he walked out into the hall David realized he didn't even know this guy's name. He ran out to follow him, but the mysterious stranger was gone.

David ran another hand through his hair, attempting to straighten it and ran back for the door. He was on a mission to interrogate every hospital within the district to find her. David would indeed, be her knight and shining armor after all.

* * *

When he strode into her room, looking like a ragged homeless man, she couldn't help but flinch away.

"Alex!" He looked excitedly at the doctor who had accompanied him. "This is her, no doubt about it!"

"Alex?" She asked.

The man knelt down beside her. "Your name is Alex honey, don't you remember?"

She liked how the name sounded; it seemed to fit her like a warm coat, enveloping her. Finally, something that she could start with!

The doctor placed a hand on the man's shoulder reassuringly. "I've just been in to explain to the miss-er –Alex, the extent of the damage. Really it's incredible, the truck should have crushed her but-"

David cut him off with an impatient look and the young doctor caught himself again. "It may or may not be reversible. Helping her remember by showing her things you've done together, family pictures, familiar songs, these things will help bring back her memory a little at a time."

When the doctor finally left, David let out a huge contented sigh.

"Darling you don't know how worried I've been. I had no idea you were here, I was worried sick!" David grabbed her hand and smiled into her face.

"Who are you?" She asked shyly.

David patiently stroked her hair. "My name is David, I'm your fiancé."

Alex stared at the man in front of her. He certainly looked like an adoring fiancé, stroking and petting her affectionately. She reached out and touched his face with hers, looking into his eyes trying to find something in them she remembered.

"When can I go home?" She asked after a long time.

David smiled widely. "Immediately." He ran out to find the doctor and order her release. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives, David thought happily to himself.

Alex watched him rush out of the room and she leaned back onto her pillows in thought. She couldn't remember a single thing about anything. There were a few flashes of the accident, too many sounds and images that came rushing back to her making her hairs stand on end, but nothing at all about her past, or her present. She worried on her bottom lip distractedly trying to conjure images of David, but failed miserably. How frustrating it all was! She took solace in at least knowing her name, but there were so many questions still burning in her mind. Did she have family? Did they know where she was? Why was she hit by that truck anyways? Alex wanted to know all the answers, but found herself too tired and weak to avidly search for them. She'd start with the basics, she thought to herself. Starting with family.


	10. Strange Happenings

Chapter 10

* * *

A week into her recovery, Alex still hadn't regained any memory of her past. It felt as if there were a lock on her memories, and no amount of trying could unlock the door. David had been a tremendous help. He introduced her back into her life a little at a time, even taking time off of work to settle her in. Just before he was due back at work, the strange happenings began.

The first incident was on a bright and sunny afternoon, Alex was sitting on the couch in her living room sipping on a cup of tea as she looked through a photo album that David had given her, full of pictures of the two of them.

Alex heard a tapping on the window and she looked to see an owl on her balcony. Without even thinking about it, she stood up and opened the window went to her purse and pulled out a few coins. She proceeded to give them to the owl and took the letter from its leg binding. She only realized what she had done so methodically after the creature had flown back out of the window.

"David." She said calmly.

He had been standing near the kitchen and watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

"David, did I just…_pay _an owl?" She asked, clutching the letter to her chest.

He nodded.

"Do I do this often?" She asked him, still in shock.

Slowly he nodded. "It's not the first time."

Alex licked her lips and looked at the letter. "It's addressed to me." She opened the curious parchment and sat down at her small kitchen table.

_Alex,_

_ I hate the way things were left after our last meeting. I shouldn't have pressed you so hard to come home. I must see you again, but please don't bring that fool of a muggle David with you. I know he's a part of your life now but I need to see you, just you. Send me a reply with Pig, I've loaned him from Ron and you know how he gets about things. _

_ Fred_

Pig? How do you reply with a pig? She looked out the window and noticed the owl hadn't flown off completely; it was waiting on the balcony. Alex peered through the window and noticed a small wire around its neck with a small pendant reading: Pig.

"Oh, it's his name." Alex said out loud curiously.

"Dear, are you alright? What did the letter say?" David asked from the kitchen.

Alex looked at the letter and then to David. _Don't bring that fool of a muggle David…_ What was this about? Who was Fred? Her mind was swimming with questions. She suddenly felt that David wouldn't be the one to ask about them either. She folded the letter and shoved it in her pocket.

"It's just a letter from someone named Fred." She stated carefully, testing the waters.

David's face went grey and his shoulders squared. "He's no friend of ours." He said curtly. David turned away and walked rapidly to the back of the apartment, stewing in silent anger.

Alex bit her lip and tried to take in the situation. Someone was writing to her about going home, what home was it? She was home. This someone, Fred, was obviously not on David's kind list. She was so frustrated Alex hadn't noticed the owl had hopped back into her apartment and sat on her kitchen table staring at her.

She looked up and stared at it. It stuck out its leg expectantly.

She searched the kitchen and found a pad of paper and a pencil and scribbled a short reply, checking to make sure David wasn't within ear shot.

Alex decided she was going to get to the bottom of this uneasy feeling she had in her stomach, and talking to this Fred person was the first step.

David came back into the room well after the owl had left for good. Alex was sitting at the table still, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry I was short with you." He said softly. "I was just reminded of a terrible time."

Alex stared at him. "It's not like I can recall a certain memory that would remind me of such an incident." She said hotly.

David frowned. "I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot! Of course you wouldn't know what I'm talking about." He hit his forehead repeatedly with the palm of his hand.

"Fred is just some bum who frequents the bar you used to sing at love." David lied expertly. "He became obsessed with you, fancying he knew you and began upsetting things between us. I'm not normally the jealous sort, but I was really beginning to worry for you so I put a stop to his nonsense and banned him from the bar. That's all. I hope you didn't reply?" He looked uneasily at her.

She took in his account and tried to make sense of it. She met his eyes and shook her head. "Of course not."

"Bloody lunatic if you ask me." David said, regaining his pep. "I mean really, who sends owls in broad daylight to deliver a message."

"'Suppose the postman is too slow." Alex mumbled, chuckling to herself.

"Really Alex I don't think now is the time for jokes. I really don't want you to be in contact with this bloke." David crossed his arms. "It's for your own safety."

She nodded again, and worried on her bottom lip. "I just don't understand why he would write me then."

David shrugged his shoulders. "I made it very clear that you and I were to be together. It's what you wanted."

_Is it? _The thought raced across Alex's mind. The more David talked to her about this mystery man, the more uneasy she felt. There was a pit of uncertainty in the bottom of her gut and the feeling only grew.

"David, if you don't mind I think I'll go out for a walk." She said slowly.

"But you wouldn't know how to get back, let me go with you." He insisted.

Alex shook her head. "I'll only stay by the building; really I just need some air."

David looked at her crossly. "I don't think it's a good idea Alex, you're still so fragile."

"I'll be fine David." Alex walked to the front door and didn't look back as she shut the door. She just needed to be alone with her thoughts.

Walking to the front of the apartment building, Alex blinked into the bright sunlight pouring through the density of buildings surrounding her. There was a small park across the road with a large tree shading a few benches and she slowly made her way over to have some peace. There was no one about, for such a sunny day, and Alex was grateful for the privacy. Sitting on the bench, she closed her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts.

An image popped into her mind of an old ram-shackled house. It was secluded amongst a few bended trees, the shudders were falling off and the lot looked bleak and dismal. She couldn't understand why the image felt so pressing; she concentrated on it, trying to find any inclination as to where it could be. Alex felt pressure on her body as the air around her ceased to move. She was so intent on her focus she hardly realized she was no longer in the park.

Alex opened her eyes in an instant and blinked rapidly as her eyes focused. She was standing outside of the house, the one from her vision, and she had no idea how she had gotten there.


	11. Curious

Chapter 11

* * *

Alex tried not to panic. She spun in circles and pinched herself rapidly.

"This isn't happening." She said to herself with wide eyes. "This isn't happening. I'm delusional and I've gone mad."

She saw a rusty sign hanging near the fence of the old house she had landed in front of: The Shrieking Shack.

"Bloody wonderful, I'm in front of a haunted building. Just fantastic." Alex threw up her hands and took in her surroundings again. There was a road leading in the opposite direction, and from the distant sound of bells and a low rumble of far-away voices Alex was sure it was a town nearby.

She trudged down a hill, still in mild shock. When the town came into solid view, she walked among the crowd in awe.

There were buildings knitted tightly together with odd symbols and strange smells coming from every corner. There was one building in particular that drew her interest at first glance. Something in the back of her mind prickled and she felt sure she needed to go in there. It was a large colorful building that read: Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

She wandered into the store as if in a trance. There were so many colorful objects, dancing and singing. It was a whirlwind of noise and excitement. Alex noticed a rack full of strange looking puff balls that seemed to be moving. She reached out to touch one, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Alex jerked around to see a tall red headed man smiling down at her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He asked happily.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"Well blimey Alex, you look white as a sheet, are you alright? I mean it's not every day you just come wandering into the store-"

Alex's eyes widened and she put her hand up quickly. "You know who I am?" She asked excitedly.

The man gave her a queer look and put his other hand on her shoulder and looked at her closely. "Of course I do. Do you know who I am?"

Alex shook her head. "I have no idea."

"I better go get Fred." The man said with a whistle.

"Fred? You know who he is too? How curious." Alex looked around again and tried to sort through the rapidly firing neurons in her brain.

"I'm George, Alex. Don't you remember?" He asked her again.

Alex shook her head. George gently nudged her forward and led her upstairs to a small waiting room. Alex presumed this was his office space and settled herself in a comfy couch.

"Fred, you better get out here." George called nervously.

Another man came through the door, he looked exactly like George. She stared between the two and she could have cried in anticipation.

"Well hello Alex, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." Fred said cheerily.

She stood up and looked him over. "You are the one who wrote me?"

He exchanged a glance with his brother.

"Alex, what's going on?"

Alex bit her lip, trying to hold back her frustration. "I don't know. I- I haven't any clue."

"I'll go put on some tea." George said, patting his brother on the back and quickly leaving the room.

Alex looked up at him with bright, clueless eyes. "I don't know who you are, but I know you must know who I am. I don't know what led me to you and I don't know what I'm doing here, but someone has got to have answers for me because all I know is my name. In fact, I don't even know my last name. You see, I was hit by a bus and I've lost my memory."

Fred whistled and sank down into the nearest chair. "Hit by a _bus_? That couldn't have possibly-" He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "What do you remember?"

Alex shook her head. "I can't remember anything. David had to tell me my name. He brought me home and showed me pictures, but I remember nothing. The strangest thing has happened though, I don't know how I got here."

Fred looked at how white she was, and her hands were still visibly shaking.

"It's a bit odd, isn't it? That I'd appear here out of nowhere when last I remember I was sitting in a park, and that I should happen upon you- the very person who was writing to me earlier. How can you explain that?"

Fred wiped his face with his hand chuckled nervously. "It's because you're a witch."

"I beg your pardon?" Alex looked offended.

"Magic, you can do magic." Fred waved his hands at her trying to calm her as she began panicking. "Look, you said you just appeared here right? What were you thinking of?"

Alex's lip trembled. "I saw a house, and for some reason I couldn't stop seeing it. I saw it in my mind clear as anything, and then…I was there. I just appeared in front of it like-"

"Magic?" He smirked.

Alex sat down again, losing the rest of her color. "But how can this be?"

"You have a lifetime to catch up on Alex, but I don't want to overwhelm you. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Does my fiancée know? That I'm a- that I'm a-"

Fred's eyes widened. "Fiancée? Since when is he your fiancée? You said you two weren't that serious!"

Alex was taken aback. "That's what he told me. I-I-" Alex burst into tears.

Fred went to her immediately and held her closely, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

A warmth spread over her, and she felt suddenly soothed. "I just want to know who I am." She sobbed.

"I'm going to take you to a hospital." He said reassuringly.

"But I've already been-" She looked up as he cut her off.

"To a doctor who specializes in memories. A magical doctor."

"I should really think you're a lunatic like David said." Alex said sincerely. "But something in me trusts you."

"He said I was a lunatic?" He asked with a frown.

Alex nodded. "He said you're obsessed with me, just a bum who would come in to see me sing."

Fred rolled his eyes. "He would."

Alex's lip trembled. "I don't know what to do."

"What is your heart telling you?" Fred whispered into her ear.

Her body shuddered and breath caught in her throat. She had felt comfortable with him the minute she had walked through the door. This feeling she had with him should have been the feeling she had with her alleged fiancée, but it wasn't. She felt secure with this man.

"I'll see your doctor then." She said with a nod.

Fred helped her out of the chair and he held her close. "Close your eyes and think of nothing."

Alex obeyed and sank into his chest, feeling enveloped with warmth. There was a rush of sudden pressure, and when she opened her eyes they were in an alley near a large building.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's." Fred said with a smile.

Alex looked up at the building once around the corner and she wondered if David even realized she was missing.

* * *

David had called every police station within a 20 mile radius. His girlfriend who had no idea who she was had vanished out of thin air. He wasn't surprised when all of them had hung up on his crazy rant.

He went over it again in his mind. David had gone out onto the balcony to watch her, to make sure she stayed where she was supposed to so she didn't get lost. He watched her walk across the street and sit down on the bench, and then- poof. Gone. She had vanished right before his eyes.

Gripping at his hair he tried to think of who would believe this madness. Grabbing the apartment keys, he ran outside to examine the park bench she had been sitting on. Franticly he looked at it over and over again from every angle he could imagine.

"Err…what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him. He shot up from his position and turned to see the mysterious red headed boy who had appeared to him a few weeks ago. "YOU!" He ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "You know where she is!" He said franticly.

Seamus peeled David off of his clothing and stepped back with a worried look on his face. "Of course I don't. You mean you lost her?"

David put his hands over his faced and began to sob hysterically.

Seamus looked around uncomfortably. "I'll go looking around, she can't be far."

"She disappeared!" David wailed. "Out of thin air!"

Seamus frowned and shook his head. "Get ahold of yourself man." He walked off leaving David sitting on the park bench again, alone and distraught.

"I bet that Fred bloke has something to do with this." He thought maniacally.


	12. Secrets of the Mind

Chapter 12

* * *

Fred waited outside of the doctor's office for hours as Alex was tested, poked and prodded by various doctors specializing in memory charms. When someone finally came out to speak to him, he was pacing the hallways so nervously, the nurses on the floor had taken to bringing him hot beverages every five minutes to try and calm him.

"I have some very promising insight as to what happened." The doctor said happily. "Her memory isn't completely wiped. Whoever did this to her obviously didn't want her to lose her memory, but only to lock it extensively."

"So someone did this to her intentionally?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes, it's very clearly a spell intent on keeping her from her memories." The doctor said with a nod.

"Can you reverse it?" Fred asked hopefully.

"That's the tricky part. If we know who did it, they could very easily reverse the spell. The best we can do is tamper with the spell and attempt to unlock a portion of it. It's very complex and we don't want to damage Miss Potter's mind."

Fred nodded and pressed his lips together. "If you were to succeed, she could possibly remember who did this to her?"

The doctor nodded. "She could very well regain her memory on her own as well, but it would take some time."

Fred sighed in relief. "I'm just glad she has a chance."

* * *

Fred went back to see her the next morning after letting her rest. He was anxious to see how the procedure worked. When he came into her room she was sitting up in bed, she smiled at him when he came to her bedside.

"Fred!" She said happily.

"Alex, I'm so glad-"

She swung back her arm and punched him square in the jaw.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He wailed, grabbing his face.

Alex glared at him and shook out her hand. "You know very well what that's for."

"I guess it's safe to say you have your memory back." He said gloomily. "You were so much nicer to me when you had no idea who I was."

She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. "I don't have it all back. It's like there's a fog over major parts of my life. I DO remember bits and parts though. I remember I'm angry with you."

"I can see that." Fred said, still caressing his jaw line. "Do you remember who did this, then?"

Alex frowned. "No, I haven't worked that part out yet. I remember most of that day. I was walking away from you and David, and then I woke up in the hospital. It's so strange remembering the parts now that I couldn't remember then. If you think what I did to you was harsh wait until I get my hands on David. I'm going to strangle him."

Her face was red and her fists were itching to punch something. What David had done to her was so disgusting Alex couldn't stand it. She was so spitting mad, she couldn't think straight.

"Just calm down alright, I don't want you to get all worked up." Fred said soothingly.

"I can't believe him. Tricking me into thinking I was his fiancée. He doesn't even know me!" She yelled.

"Well why did you even get together with that…_thing_, anyways?" Fred asked, visibly hurt.

Alex softened. "I don't know."

"You don't remember?" Fred asked.

"No, I remember. I just don't know what I saw in him. I suppose I was just lonely. Trying to fill the gaping hole in my soul that I was left with." She said, pointedly staring at Fred.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "Well you could have stuck around to talk about it."

"You didn't want me."

"I was stupid."

"Obviously." Alex sighed and pressed her lips together. After a moment she opened her mouth again. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm sorry that I left."

Fred nodded. "It's not like I don't get why. You were angry. I just can't believe you replaced me so quickly."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes, obviously I replaced you with a healthy, functioning relationship that made complete sense."

"You know what I mean. When I saw him sizing me up that day, trying to forbid me from seeing you, I thought I had really lost you. For good."

"He didn't mean anything." She said quietly.

"I think that's what hurt the most." Fred grabbed her hand sadly. "Why couldn't we be a functional couple?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Where do I begin?" The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile and Fred couldn't help but laugh too.

"Alright, I get it. We were doomed from the start." Fred leaned back in his chair again. "What do we do now?"

"I have a muggle to quietly murder, but after that I'm free." Alex said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You can't be serious." Fred laughed.

Alex pursed her lips again. "I'm not going to murder him, but physically maiming him isn't out of the question."

Fred put up a finger with a smile. "I might have an idea."

It was nearly two in the morning when David heard a small knocking on the front door. He had been stirring restlessly on the couch again, and groggily opened the door.

Alex stood there in muddy clothes and wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I got lost." She said meekly.

David pulled her into the apartment and hugged her closely. "I was so worried! Everyone thought I was mad!"

He shut the door and hurried into the kitchen to make her something to eat. "What happened? Tell me everything!"

Alex sat down at the table and ran through the events in her head. "I went to the park across the street, and sat down on the bench…and then I- I disappeared." She looked up at David. He was hanging on her every word, wide eyed.

"Yes! Yes I knew it! I knew I wasn't mad!" He said excitedly.

"It went sort of like this." There was a small 'pop' and Alex disappeared right before his eyes.

David dropped the tea kettle. He looked around frantically.

Alex popped back into the chair. "Isn't that so strange?" She asked him with curious eyes.

David, shaking, slowly made his way to where Alex was sitting.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He touched her hair, and her face. "Just making sure you're really here." He sat down in a chair near her and stared at her.

"You must have been so worried. I should have listened to you." Alex said with a solemn nod of her head.

"Yes. Yes you should have." He said distractedly.

"I'm going to go to bed now love, I've had such a long day." Alex said sleepily. She snapped her fingers and disappeared again. David heard a loud 'pop' in the bedroom and ran to see Alex reappearing in the bed, as if nothing happened.

David rubbed his eyes. "Yea, I should get some sleep too." He said loudly, shaking his head. "I should lay off the drink for a while I think too."


	13. Getting Even

Chapter 13

* * *

Alex waited until David was asleep on the couch to take a shower and get out of her mucky clothes. Apparating in front of him was only the beginning, Alex thought devilishly to herself. Fred had suggested instead of killing the poor bastard, she should just screw with him instead. This plan seemed a lot better. Fred had an inside connection with the muggle protection unit, so doing magic in front of David was temporarily ok'd with the office. It was going to be fun.

The next morning Alex made breakfast and went about her usual activities. David woke late and realized with sadness he'd have to return to work the next day.

"I've gotten so used to spending all day with you my love." He said sappily. "I hate to leave you here, helpless and all alone."

Alex nodded, her eyebrows knit together sorrowfully. "I just hope my memory returns soon. It's been so terrible trying to remember. I can't imagine what my family must think. You did tell them right?"

David was stopped in his tracks instantly. "Your family?"

"Yes, of course. It's been weeks, I'm sure they would want to know what's been going on."

"Well, there's a problem with that dear, you've only ever told me about your brother, and I don't know how to contact him." David managed to get out.

"You mean to tell me we've never talked about family? What will our children think!" Alex exclaimed.

"Our…children?" David paled a little.

"Well of course, we're getting married. Surely you've thought about children." Alex stirred her morning tea and happily sat at the table.

David sat down with her and frowned. "Well, I haven't actually."

Alex frowned. "That's too bad. I'm pretty sure I like children." She absentmindedly twirled her finger around the spoon, bewitching it to stir automatically.

David watched her with wide eyes. "How…how are you doing that?"

Alex looked confused. "Doing what?"

"Making your spoon move! On its own!" David exclaimed.

Alex waved a hand at him. "Oh David really. Now you're just being silly." She scooped up her tea and took a sip. "I'm getting worried about you, seeing things and what not."

David looked down at his own cup and frowned at it. "It's like last night when you came home, you just appeared, and then you disappeared, then you were back again."

"What are you on about?" Alex looked at him quizzically.

"When you came home, you said you had disappeared. Then you did." David's eyes were getting wider by the minute.

"David, honestly. Are you trying to fool me? A person can't possibly just disappear into thin air!" Alex tried her hardest to hide a smile.

David stared at her. "Look here, I SAW you disappear! Three times! You reappeared in the bedroom! Like it was…like it was…"

"Magic?" Alex smirked.

David scratched his head. "That does sound crazy, doesn't it?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, it does."

David stood up and wandered back to the couch. "Maybe I should lie down a while." He mumbled to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Alex went to open it.

Fred stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

David stood up and puffed out his chest.

"Look dear it's Fred! Hello Fred, it's so good to see you!" She hugged him and ushered him into the small apartment.

David looked at the two in complete shock.

"You do remember my good friend, Fred? Don't you dear?" Alex said with a syrupy smile.

David narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you playing at?"

Fred shut the door. "The question is mate, what are _you _playing at?"

David suddenly looked like a cornered rat. He looked at Alex desperately.

"Darling, what is this madness? What is going on? I thought this man was not a friend of ours!" He tried to make himself look big, but in the end it failed miserably as his gaze darted between Alex and his much larger opposition.

Alex crossed her arms. "I don't have all of my memory back, but I did get _some _of it and I want some answers." She said calmly.

David sat down in the arm chair and clasped his hands together. "And you need this bloke to do what? Stand here and look pretty?"

Fred glared at him.

"Fred is a very dear friend of mine and you'll do well to remember he's to be respected in my presence." Alex snapped. "Now what on Earth made you think you could lie to me like this? This is MY life you've been messing with. It was dangerous and my memories have been compromised. What were you thinking?"

David glared back at Fred for a moment and then turned to Alex. "I just wanted to give you a good life. We were perfectly happy, you and I, until this beast came along and ruined everything. Until he showed up, you were really mine. Then all of a sudden it was like you were questioning everything. That letter from your brother, I knew it was trouble from the very start. You weren't the same when you came back. You two were a thing weren't you? That's what you've been running from." David slowly broke it down little by little in his head. "You never really loved me." He whispered.

Alex sighed. "David, I loved you in my own way, but I couldn't love you with my whole heart. That I apologize for. I thought I _could _run from my past, but I just couldn't. That still doesn't give you a right to lie to me about my entire world."

David nodded. "I just love you so much. It wasn't even my idea really. Some chap came along about three days or so after your accident. He said he'd been there when you were hit by the bus, he knew where you were."

Alex exchanged a glance with Fred. "What do you mean, what man?"

David shrugged. "Some red headed kid. He said he just wanted you to be happy so he told me to lie to you. Tell you that Fred never existed."

Alex's eyes widened and she grabbed Fred's arm.

"Fred I know who it was." She gasped.

"That creepy little bastard." Fred swore under his breath.

"Do you really think Seamus would do something like this?" Alex stared at him with wide eyes.

Fred looked at David. "Where did this kid go, do you know?"

David shook his head. "I saw him in the park the other day. He was the only one who believed me when I said Alex had disappeared right before my eyes. He said he was going to look for her."

Alex smacked her forehead.

"Is there anything else you could tell us?" Fred asked impatiently.

David shook his head. "Look, if it's worth anything, I'm really sorry."

Alex pursed her lips and stared at him evenly. "I can't even begin to tell you how angry I am with you."

"You're lucky she doesn't hit you." Fred said seriously. "In fact, you're lucky that I don't hit you."

David nodded. "I deserve that. If it makes you feel any better I think the guilt has been getting to me in the end. I've been seeing things."

"Like me disappearing?" Alex asked with a small smile.

David took a deep breath. "I know it's weird, but-"

"No it's real." Alex said with a grin. "The one thing I forgot to mention to you David is that I'm a witch."

David stared at her. "Are you mental?"

Alex rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Her tea appeared in her hand.

David's eyes widened. "That's…it…wow…I would have never…" He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Fred looked at Alex. "You know we're going to have to wipe his memory now." He turned to David and smiled wickedly.

Alex nodded. "This is true, he's seen too much."

David shook his head vigorously. "No please, I won't tell! I swear it!"

Alex looked at him seriously and sat down closer to him, grabbing his hand. "David, when you weren't being a complete douche to me you were very sweet. We did have fond memories, but the problem is I can no longer recall those memories because of something you've done. I think it's only fair I wipe your memory."

David frowned. "But…what about-"

"I won't wipe it all. I'm just going to take away, me." Alex patted his hand.

David sighed. "I'm really sorry." He said again.

Alex nodded. "I know."

She pointed her wand at his head and carefully recalled specific memories from his mind. David slipped into a slight trance as she took away three months of memories.

"You always were good at that." Fred said, admiring her handiwork.

"I've left him some memories, so it's not just a blank hole. I even left him a few alterations. When he wakes up he'll remember that we dated, but that it was brief."

"What are you going to do about this place?" Fred asked, looking around.

"Well it _is_ mine." Alex stated clearly. "I don't really want to leave."

Fred's mouth opened as if he'd been slapped. "But I thought-"

"Unless of course I'm convinced otherwise." She said with a smile.

Fred didn't need to be asked twice. It took him one stride to close the distance between them. He kissed her then, with such a force it could have stopped time. He ran a hand through her hair, and squeezed her close to him.

"I never want to lose you again." He whispered.

"Then don't fuck it up." She whispered back. He laughed and kissed her again.

"What are we going to do about Seamus?" Fred asked.

"We'll find him eventually. The doctor did say it was highly possible my memory would come back on its own." Alex said brightly.

Fred squeezed her hand. "I'm going to marry you, Alexia Potter."

She smiled up at him. "It's about time, Fred Weasley."


End file.
